Regusto a alcohol
by Glow 241O
Summary: Cuernos. Los cuernos a veces vienen a causa del alcohol, tú me los pones a mí, y yo te los pongo a ti... Pero ¿Con quién podríamos acostarnos estando bebidos? A veces la mente humana se olvida de todo; hasta de los lazos familiares. [OneShot] [Imagen proporcionada por "fuyu-hanabi" de DA]


_La saga de __Naruto__, al igual que todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Gracias por leer._

* * *

**L**a ventana abierta de una habitación algo desordenada dejaba entrar una cálida brisa de verano. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados se encontraba tumbada en la cama deshecha, el regusto a alcohol que tenía no era agradable, relamió sus labios y lentamente alzó su mano para ponérsela en la cabeza y frotarsela con dificultad. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados tratando de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior, lentamente los entreabrió y volvió a relamerse los labios.

—"Maldita resaca..."— Pensaba mientras suspiraba y volvía a cerrar los ojos, el sol le molestaba demasiado como para tenerlos abiertos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para no tener que aguantar los molestos rayos del astro diurno y entonces sí que abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose la imagen de un muchacho.

—"¿Shikamaru?"— Pensó rascándose la cabeza, el rubor sobresaltaba sus mejillas y entonces comenzó a recordar.

Shikamaru hacía dos meses que tenía una relación con Ino, pero ésta no le prestaba mucha atención ya que parecía que se lo pasaba mejor con su mejor amigo Sai. Temari y el problemático chico siempre fueron bastante amigos y ella trataba de aconsejarle cada vez que venía pidiendo ayuda con su relación.

El día anterior, recibió un mensaje al móvil proveniente de TenTen quien le comentó que habían pensado en salir todos en grupo, iría Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, ella y Neji, quienes mantenían una relación de tres años.

Temari aceptó gustosa respondiéndole al mensaje que quizás iría con sus hermanos, quieres se negaron rotundamente a ir, pero al final el más pequeño, Gaara, aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, comenzaron a preparar chupitos y a jugar para ver quién podía aguantar más... Y ahí comenzó a nublarse los recuerdos.

—"Lo último que recuerdo es tener a Shikamaru llorando en mi hombro."— La muchacha de rubios cabellos pasó una mano por el torso desnudo de su compañero y medio sonrió.

—Temari...— Una voz mencionó el nombre de la rubia, quien dirigió la vista a su compañero. —Esto es un poco... problemático.— El sonrojo de los dos aumentó en un segundo, incorporaron sus cuerpos y se sentaron en la cama tapándose con la sábana color amarillo que yacía en la cama de la rubia.

—Creo que... No deberíamos hablar de ésto con Ino.— Temari juntó sus manos y se las llevó al pecho; no es que Ino fuera una buena amiga suya, pero no creía que nadie se mereciera ésto.

—No te preocupes, es de suponer que ayer nadie estábamos en nuestro sitio... Ni si quiera sé dónde está ella, quizás también se fue con otro.— El moreno suspiró y levantándose a medias de la cama, se puso los bóxers que yacían al final de la cama y se levantó. —Pero creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.— Rió nervioso y buscó su ropa por la habitación.

—Cla-claro.— Rió de la misma manera sonrojándose un poco. —¿Te acompaño?— Preguntó la joven levantándose un poco de la cama.

—No, tranquila, no es necesario.— Sonrió a su compañera y al terminar de vestirse se acercó a ella proporcionándole un beso en la frente. —Nos vemos otro día.— Se sonrieron mutuamente y el moreno salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Temari se recostó de nuevo en las sábanas y suspiró sonriendo. Cerró los ojos y miró por la ventana. NO recordaba qué era lo que había hecho con él, pero se podía hacer una idea, tampoco era la primera vez que tenía relaciones, aunque no se consideraba una experta. Rió para sí y estiró los brazos, seguido de todo el cuerpo, suspiró de nuevo y se levantó para vestirse aunque un pequeño mareo causa de la resaca hizo que se tuviera que sentar.

—Mierda...— Musitó apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Dos toques se escucharon en la puerta.

—Temari ¿Puedo pasar?— Una voz masculina muy familiar estaba al otro lado.

—Claro hermano, pasa.— La rubia se incorporó poniéndose el sostén y tapándose la parte de abajo con la sábana.

—Entro.— Avisó antes de abrir la puerta.

Gaara se quedó mirando a su hermana con una cara entre perplejidad y tristeza.

—¿Recuerdas algo con ése idiota?— Preguntó fríamente.

—¿Qué?— La mayor de los hermanos se sonrojó ante el atrevimiento del pequeño. —"¿A qué viene ésto?"— Se preguntó internamente.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama de su hermana y agarró su ropa del suelo, lanzándosela a la cama donde ella pudiera cogerla, se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se vistiera. Temari lo aceptó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa, al terminar se dirigió al menor y le tocó el hombro para que se girara.

—¿A qué ha venido esa pregunta?— La rubia puso los brazos en jarra con el ceño fruncido, se notaba que estaba algo molesta, de todas maneras a su hermano no tenía porqué importarle nada de lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

El pelirrojo rió ante el gesto de su hermana y se giró para sentarse en la cama, mirándola con una sonrisa algo... ¿Malévola?

—¿Qué narices te pasa?— Preguntó la mayor sentándose a su lado.

—Hermana, supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó, y supongo que tampoco recuerdas qué pasó con Shikamaru. ¿Quieres que te haga memoria?— Se acercó a ella lentamente posando una mano sobre su rodilla.

—¿Gaara?— Algo alterada, la rubia se apartó rápidamente y enseguida le tomó de las manos para que se estuviera quieto. —¿Qué es ésta conducta tuya? No es propio de ti ser así, dime qué pasó anoche.— El corazón iba a salirsele por la boca a la rubia, temía que hubiera hecho algo malo, le gustaba beber pero quizás anoche se pasó.

—Vale, te contaré, pero vamos a tumbarnos.— El pelirrojo se descalzó las zapatillas y se tumbó en la cama, encima de la sábana, su hermana se levantó y fue hacia el otro lado tumbándose de igual manera, pero un poco inclinada hacia él para poder mirarle mientras hablaba.

**_Flashback_**

—¡Hey! Deberíamos continuar la fiesta en casa de Naruto.— Comentó Sakura agarrada del hombro de Hinata, la ojiperla reía sonrojada, se notaba que las dos estaban bastante bebidas.

—Claro, vamos todos a mi casa.— Comentó Naruto haciendo una seña con el brazo para que le siguieran.

Todo el grupo de jóvenes siguió al rubio hasta el apartamento donde él vivía, no era muy grande pero tenía una terraza donde se podía estar en ésa noche tan calurosa de verano.

Gaara llevaba a su hermana a cuestas, quien no paraba de especular sobre la pareja de Ino y Shikamaru, metiendo a Sai por medio. Soltó algunos adjetivos no muy agradables hacia Ino, quien por suerte estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con TenTen que no la escuchó.

Al llegar a casa de Naruto, éste tuvo que darle las llaves a Gaara, ya que era el único que no podía beber al ser menor de edad aunque no podía mentir ya que cuando nadie lo vio le dio un pequeño trago al vodka de su hermana y al instante le entro una fuerte arcada; rió un poco al recordarlo mientras abría por fin la puerta y le entregaba las llaves a Naruto, ya que eran suyas.

La manada de jóvenes arramblaron con el pobre pequeño quien se tuvo que apartar rápidamente para no ser pisoteado. —"¿En qué momento acepté venir?"— Se preguntó mirando a todos como iban de bebidos. Cuando acabaron de pasar cerró la puerta y encendió la luz ya que nadie se había preocupado de hacerlo antes.

—Gaara... Hermano.— Temari se acercó a su hermano con mala cara. —Creo que debo ir al baño...— Comentó tirándose encima de él, lo que hubiera hecho que cayeran al suelo de no ser que Gaara estaba cerca de una pared e impidió la caída.

—Está bien... Tranquila.— El menor acompañó a su hermana al baño y le aguantó el pelo mientras esta trataba de echar todo el alcohol que había ingerido. —Madre mía, qué peste.— Con la mano que tenía libre se tapó la nariz tratando de no respirar el insoportable hedor que salía de la taza del inodoro.

—Lo siento...— Comentaba entre arcadas la rubia. El menor rió.

A los pocos minutos, Temari estaba de nuevo fuera con todos y Gaara se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de refresco de naranja. —La noche será larga...— Susurró viendo como su hermana bailaba enérgicamente con Sakura.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando una rubia de ojos azules se le acercó sensualmente sentándose sin previo aviso en sus rodillas.

—Eres el... hermanito de Temari ¿No? Qué adorable eres, te ves tan tierno.— La chica que resultó ser Ino se acercó aún más a él con la intención de besarle, pero el pelirrojo giró la cara y con una mueca de asco causa del olor a alcohol que salía de la boca de la rubia, vio como un pálido chico se acercaba.

—Vamos Ino, tienes que controlar esas hormonas.—Dijo entre risas agarrándola del brazo y levantándola, pero ésta cayó directa al suelo de rodillas, el chico la levantó y la agarró de la cintura. Acto seguido comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

—Oh Sai... Vamos al baño, venga.— Dijo en un tono seductor... Para quien esté borracho. Los dos chicos desaparecieron entre la multitud de camino al servicio.

—Pobre Shikama...— Antes de acabar la frase, al girar la cabeza para ver qué hacían los demás, divisó como Shikamaru trataba de ligar con su hermana. —Cielos...— Musitó el pelirrojo acercándose hacia la escena pero se detuvo al ver cómo su hermana le correspondía besándole.

Pasó menos de una hora y los tres jóvenes se fueron de la fiesta, Gaara estaba algo frustrado al tener que aguantar a la pareja.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los dos jóvenes se fueron directos a la cama y Gaara se resignó y se fue a su cuarto, Kankuro había vuelto ya que la luz de su cuarto podía verse por el hueco de abajo de la puerta, y parecía estar acompañado.

—Genial, dos parejas, será mejor que me ponga música o algo.— El menor se fue a su habitación, se desvistió, hacía demasiado calor como para ponerse el pijama, así que se quedó con sus bóxers color verde y se puso una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes, encendió su ordenador y se puso el rock más duro que encontró para no percatarse de posteriores gemidos.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando alguien abrió la puerta, él algo sobresaltado paró la música y encendió la luz, divisando a una Temari con la sombra de ojos corrida a causa de haber llorado.

—¿¡Hermana!? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?— Comentó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y acompañándola a tomar asiento en la cama.

Su hermana estaba a medio vestir, llevaba puesto simplemente la ropa interior en la parte de abajo y una fina camiseta de tirante fino en la parte de arriba, dejando a la vista un hermoso escote, el cual no fue desapercibido por el muchacho pelirrojo, y era de admitir que para ser su hermana no estaba nada mal.

—Gaara, se ha quedado dormido, Shikamaru se ha quedado dormido mientras le besaba.— Sollozó y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Vaya... Qué chico más tonto.— Apretó un puño y con la otra mano acariciaba los cabellos dorados de su hermana. —Va demasiado bebido, no le tomes en cuenta.— Trató de calmarla.

—¿Tú crees que es porque no soy atractiva?— La mayor en un rápido movimiento se incorporó encima del menor, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y haciendo algunos movimientos atrevidos encima dela intimidad del pelirrojo, quien no tardó en despertarse a causa del roce.

—Te-temari por dios, estás demasiado borr.— Antes de acabar la frase, unos labios se pegaron a los suyos. Y es que la rubia en un segundo había pasado a moverse algo más sensual y a besarle con desesperación. —"¿Qué hago?"— Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban abiertos como platos, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y el rubor era demasiado para sus mejillas. Sin ser consciente si quiera, entreabrió la boca dejando paso a que la lengua de su hermana explorara su cavidad, las manos del pelirrojo rozaron las caderas de la joven quien aún las seguía moviendo.

—Gaara...— El mencionado sintió que iba a perder el norte, pues el sonido de su nombre entre los jadeos de su hermana, hizo que si en algún momento tuvo un poco de coherencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo... se fuera.

El pelirrojo tomó algo más fuerte las caderas de su hermana y lentamente la giró para quedar él encima. Su protuberancia quedó entre las piernas de la rubia, quién gimió al notarla y él simplemente se movió imitando la penetración; los besos fueron más apasionados y con regusto a alcohol, pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba que su hermana sintiera placer, y que sólo él pudiera dárselo de esa manera.

Las manos de Temari se enredaron entre los pelirrojos cabellos de su hermano, ella disfrutaba con el roce de sus intimidades, pero su cuerpo le pedía más que eso. Bajó una de sus manos por el pecho recubierto por esa estorbosa camiseta de su hermano y en un segundo se la quitó, tirándola por ahí, al suelo. La falta de aire hizo que el beso tuviera que deshacerse.

—No sé si es mejor besarte o mirarte...— Comentó la rubia pasando una mano por todo el abdomen del pequeño. Él simplemente rió y la miró, ella también le miró y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Las manos de Gaara recorrían cada centímetro del pecho de Temari, quien jadeaba entre besos ante las caricias.

El pelirrojo levantó la camiseta dejando ver los pechos desnudos de su hermana, sabía que nada más llegar a casa ella solía quitarse el sostén y decir que eso era la gloria, perola gloria estaba por venir, ya que la boca del menor se desplazó por el cuello de su hermana hasta llegar al seno derecho, lamiendo el rosado botón que lo coronaba, dando luego pequeños mordiscos por todo el pecho, succionándolo por último y pasando al otro para hacer lo mismo. Los gemidos de Temari sonaban en la habitación, pero no tan alto como para que se escuchara fuera de ella, sus manos agarraban fuertemente la cabeza de su hermano y unos segundos más tarde, la levantó mirándole a los ojos, mientras que con una mano rozaba tímidamente la intimidad del pelirrojo.

—Quiero más que ésto...— Le susurró sin pretender parecer sensual, pero diablos que sí lo era.

Gaara hizo caso a las órdenes de su hermana.

—Como digas, después de todo eres la mayor, tengo que hacerte caso.— Le susurró al oído, mordiéndole levemente la oreja después.

La rubia se estremeció y levantó un poco más su camisa para dejar ver su pecho y con la otra mano apartó su ropa interior de la parte de abajo lo suficiente como para que él pudiera entrar; por otra parte Gaara con algo de nerviosismo se deshizo de su bóxer tirándolo por ahí y se acomodó entre las piernas de su hermana, la miró y ella simplemente le rogó con los ojos que lo hiciera.

Temari estaba sonrojada, sudada y su boca jadeaba tan sensualmente que haría perder el sentido a cualquiera, la respiración de la rubia era descompasada haciendo que su pecho se moviera arriba y abajo, haciéndolo más atractivo aún si podía.

Gaara dejó de contemplar la vista de tal deidad ahora para él, e introdujo lentamente su erección en la intimidad de su hermana; ella no era virgen por lo que no le dolió ni se quejó, es más disfrutaba.

—Más...— Pidió Temari totalmente excitada, Gaara hizo caso a la petición y introdujo todo su miembro en ella, moviéndose enérgicamente en ella. Los gemidos de Temari pronto se hicieron notorios.

Las manos de Gaara agarraban fuertemente las piernas de su hermana, quien las tenía parcialmente dobladas y bastante abiertas, pero el pelirrojo quería más. Levantó las piernas de la mayor, cargándolas en sus hombros y juntándolas, haciendo que Temari abriera los ojos de la impresión y gimiera aún más fuerte suplicándole que le diera más y más fuerte.

Las embestidas del menor fueron cada vez más violentas, Temari estaba mojada, mucho y eso le encantaba, su erección resbalaba con facilidad dentro de ella, salía y entraba a una velocidad tan gustosa que hizo que Gaara soltara un audible gruñido de placer.

—¿Ahora te gusta más, no?— Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, riendo un poco y volviendo a proporcionar a su hermana otra fuerte embestida.

—Gaara... sí, m-me gusta.— Casi no podía articular palabra, la rubia casi perdía el conocimiento a causa del placer, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y por su boca corría un pequeño hilo de baba. —No puedo más...— Los gemidos ahora eran medio silenciosos, Temari apretó sus manos en los brazos de su hermano clavándole las uñas, arqueó la espalda y no tardó en llegar al éxtasis, seguido del menor, quien en unas cuantas embestidas más, terminó fuera de ella.

Los dos se recostaron en la cama mirando al techo, Temari alzó la mano y apagó la luz. Se miraron con el único resplandor de la luz del alba que comenzaba a verse por la ventana, pues serían cerca de las siete de la mañana.

—Creo que debería irme hermano... Iré a mi habitación.— Temari se incorporó y recogió toda su ropa, Gaara la acompañó a la puerta y la besó en los labios, ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar dejó la ropa en el suelo y se limpió con un pañuelo los restos de esa esencia viscosa y blanca que su hermano había derramado sobre su viente y pecho, después se tapó con la sábana y se durmió.

**_Fin del flashback_**

Una perpleja Temari se encontraba en estado de shock tumbada en la cama mirando a su hermano. Éste simplemente miraba al techo sonrojado recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana clavada en él.

—Pero qué... Yo no puedo...— El corazón le debía ir a mil por hora, ya que todo lo que su hermano contó tenía sentido, ella no recordaba haberse acostado con Shikamaru, y cuando le comenzó a contar que entró llorando a su habitación, los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Cómo había besado tan lujuriosamente a su hermano, cómo se había entregado a él con tan sumo gusto, cómo dejó que le hiciera todas esas cosas y con su consentimiento, y encima disfrutando y encima pidiéndole más.

—¿Hermana?— El pelirrojo trató de llamar la atención de la joven, pero ésta aún estaba pensando en lo que habían hecho.

—¿Lo sabe alguien?— Preguntó mirando hacia la nada.

—Tus gemidos eran bastante fuertes, pero no creo que nadie se percatara, Kankuro si te escuchó pensaría que estabas con Shikamaru.— El menor rió algo nervioso y después se puso serio. —Disfruté mucho, volvería a hacerlo.— Finalizóla frase con tales palabras, palabras que hicieron que Temari abriera los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?— Una viz ahogada salió de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía su hermano decir tal barbaridad?

—¿Y tú? ¿Volverías a hacerlo? No sé, creo que no te disgustó.— Comenzó a acercarse como una leona se acerca a su presa, pasó una mano por los hombros de su hermana dejando caer el tirante del sujetador.

Temari quería apartarse pero ni ella se podía engañar. ¿Por qué no se quitaba? Debía admitir que la vez que lo hizo que Gaara fue la vez que más disfrutó. La rubia miró cómo su hermano se acercaba a sus labios y simplemente le dejó, pero ésta vez sí sería consciente de cada movimiento.

* * *

_¡HOLA! Bueno, ésta es una historia que hacía tiempo tenía en mente, como podéis comprobar me encanta el incesto xD, aunque también me gustan las parejas normales... Me decanto por el morbo de lo "prohibido". _

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y quiero dar las gracias por haberlo leído hasta el final, un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo en mi Fic principal "Chisaba Baka" sobre el anime Watamote._


End file.
